


Friends With the Owner

by Maimat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lucifer Sings, Lux (Lucifer TV), Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maimat/pseuds/Maimat
Summary: (Set Early Season 2)  New to L.A. Ella convinces Chloe to accompany her on a night out to Lux. Chloe is reluctant, not sure she wants to see the other side of her civilian consultant.





	Friends With the Owner

**Author's Note:**

> (Major Revisions March 27, 2018)

It was Ella’s fault.

Ella wanted to go to Lux.

“How often do you go? What’s it like?” Ella asked Chloe, nearly bouncing with excitement.

Chloe shrugged. “It’s just a club,” she said non-committedly.

“Yeah, just one of the most exclusive clubs in L.A.” Ella enthused. “Do you go there often?”

“It’s not my kind of thing.”  She wasn’t sure how to explain that she deliberately avoided going there during club hours. 

They met later that evening, and Chloe steered Ella into the long line of patrons waiting to get in. 

“Seriously? Aren’t you on a list or something? Didn’t you tell Lucifer we’re coming? How do you normally get in?”

Chloe shrugged, not wanting to admit the bouncers always recognized her and waved her through. “I don’t want to take advantage of our partnership.”

Ella grabbed Chloe’s hand and dragged her right up to the front of the line. She smiled at the bouncer, “Hi, we know the owner,” she said, flashing her best smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes. The bouncer looked unimpressed and gestured toward the line, barely giving them a second glance. That’s when Ella took matters into her own hands, grabbed Chloe, and firmly shoved her front and center.

Recognition flashed across the bouncer’s face and his entire attitude changed. “Sorry, ma’am,” he said apologetically. Rather than the blue ink stamps all the other patrons were being marked with, he pulled a special pad out of his coat pocket and stamped them with a silver stamp instead. “Show this to the bartender and you’ll be taken care of,” he explained and waved them through.

“What do you think it’s for? Do we get a discount?” Ella asked, eagerly making her way through the crowd. Chloe had a suspicion; she’d never paid for a drink at Lux yet.

“He’s probably marking us as cops,” Chloe told Ella.  Ella gave her a look, but it didn’t slow her down much.

“You don’t want to be here do you?” Ella asked, “Why not? This place is amazing.”

“We shouldn’t be encouraging him,” Chloe tried to explain over the noise of the music.

“He’s your partner. Why not?”

They finally made it to the bar, and Chloe recognized the bartender, Patrick, immediately. He smiled at her in acknowledgment and asked what he could make for them.  Chloe ordered a soda.  Ella ordered a mojito. The drinks were free.

“This is his place,” Chloe tried to explain.

Ella stared at her, hard. “You like being in charge, don’t you?” she asked with a sly grin.

“What? No. Absolutely not. I just don’t want to intrude. This is his business,” she protested. “There’s a difference between Lucifer the civilian consultant, and Lucifer the club owner,” she tried to explain. She cared about Lucifer the civilian consultant; she wasn’t sure if she was ready to see the other side of him.

“Do you think Lucifer is here?” Ella asked, standing on tiptoe to survey the crowd.  

“Maybe.” She wouldn't admit it, but she was trying to casually seek him out as well, but not in the way Ella was. Ella wanted to find him and get his attention.  Chloe wanted to avoid him.

For all she knew he wouldn’t want to see her either. It had to be weird for him too, right? She was doing him a favor by avoiding him; they saw enough of each other at work.  Anyway, he was probably busy.

Her gaze was drawn across the room; she wasn’t even sure what she was looking at until a part in the crowd revealed a tall man within. She recognized him immediately and quickly glanced away, not wanting to be caught staring. He was across the room; there was no way he would see her. She glanced back. There he was, smiling and laughing with various people. Another man stepped up behind him, pressing far too close to Lucifer’s back for him to be a casual acquaintance.

And then Lucifer looked in her direction. Chloe froze. Oh shit.  Had he seen her? She turned away quickly, heart racing, hiding behind her drink. She had to know, she furtively darted her eyes back toward him, he was still looking in her direction, expression fathomless.

Chloe turned away, searching for Ella, anything to avoid Lucifer’s scrutiny. There she was, Chloe waved at her, calling her over.

Ella danced her way over, smiling broadly, “Isn’t this place awesome? Have you seen Lucifer, yet? I was asking around and someone told me he’s going to play a set later. I thought he just owned the place. Is he any good?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Chloe nodded quickly. “He’s over there,” she gestured, not daring to look back just in case he was still staring.

Ella turned and searched the crowd. “Where?”

“Right by the stairs,” she directed her. “He’s wearing a burgundy jacket.”

“Oooh. And he’s,” Ella smirked. “Ooh, Lucifer. He’s getting it on, isn’t he?” Ella stared blatantly for a moment. “Do you think that’s his boyfriend?”

“What? Who?” Chloe quickly looked back and saw it. Lucifer had turned away, now facing the man who had come up behind him, his head lowered, his mouth brushing against the other man’s ear. 

Chloe stared. “Boyfriend? No. I don’t think that’s how Lucifer does things.”

“We should go say hi,” Ella insisted. “Now that we’ve seen him it would be rude not to, right?”

“He seems busy.”

 Ella snorted and grabbed Chloe’s hand again, dragging her along. They weaved around bodies until they reached the stairs were Lucifer was now leaning with his back against the wall, his companion pressed up close against him. That didn’t keep him from seeing Ella and Chloe as they came closer though.  

Lucifer’s posture transformed in an instant. His companion was gently but firmly set aside.

“Detective!” his voice rang out, face beaming. He leaned in close to his companion one last time, whispering something in his ear, before dismissing him altogether.

“Ella,” Lucifer continued, stepping up to them, his hand lightly brushing across Ella’s shoulder in greeting, “Is this your first time here at Lux?”

“Yes,” Ella jumped forward, immediately wrapping herself around Lucifer.  

Lucifer stiffened slightly, one arm awkwardly wrapping around Ella’s back until the woman let go.

“Didn’t mean to break up your evening, big guy!” Ella apologized.

Lucifer shrugged. “I’m sure it won’t take long for Guillermo to find other interests.” And when Chloe glanced in the direction Guillermo went, sure enough, he had found someone else to keep him company already.

Chloe inadvertently jumped when she felt Lucifer’s fingers tenderly touch her wrist, he pulled away, but his eyes were focused on her intently. “When I saw you, I got the impression you would rather avoid my companionship on your night out,” he said, voice low.  

She felt shook her head, no. “I didn’t feel right bothering you at work.”

He accepted the excuse in an instant. “Never a bother, Detective. Have my employees been taking care of you?” he asked.  

“Yeah!” Ella enthused and held up her hand to show off the silver stamp. “Thanks, Lucifer!”

He looked ecstatic. “And you, Detective? Are you enjoying yourself?”

She nodded. “Yep.”

He narrowed his eyes a moment but moved on. “I’m about to play a set, wish to join me around the piano?” he asked, already leading the way. Ella was at his side in a heartbeat, and Chloe followed a moment later.  

He directed them to a table, having another group relocated just for them to take over, and then took his place at the piano. There were no introductions; the dance music went silent the moment his fingers touched the keys, and the club went preternaturally still.

Chloe didn’t recognize the song he was playing. The sound was entrancing, upbeat and melodic; she wasn’t even sure how long it continued before morphing into something else, something more energetic. The song changed again between notes, and Lucifer’s voice rang out over the speakers, a rendition of The Man Who Sold The World by David Bowie and then continuing just with the piano.  He seemed lost in his music and Chloe felt captivated. As he finished, the activity in the club returned to its former speed and the patrons returned to dancing and drinking.

Chloe remained awestruck. The spell was only broken by Ella touching her arm, “He’s freaky good, isn’t he?” she leaned up close, speaking right into Chloe’s ear.  

She looked at Ella, “Yeah, he is.” She’d had no idea.

“Have you heard him sing before?”

“No, I didn’t know he could sing like that.”  

“I mean, wow, right? Like- usually when rich guys buy fancy clubs to perform in its because no one will listen to them anywhere else. But, wow. Why isn’t he a famous rock star or something?”  

“I only sing on my own terms these days,” he said, sliding into the seat beside Ella.

Ella jumped. “Hey!” She jumped at him with another hug.

Lucifer was smiling, his entire face nearly glowing with delight, “You liked it?”

“Hell yeah, I had no idea you were so good," Ella said enthusiastically.

“Lucifer, that was amazing.” Chloe agreed, smiling. She hadn’t realized there was this aspect to him. She knew he could play, and she knew he enjoyed playing, but not like this.

And Lucifer didn’t look like he could be any more pleased with himself. He waved over a waitress, and she appeared a moment later with three drinks; Lucifer’s regular whiskey and a replacement of the drinks Ella and Chloe had been ordering earlier.

“You probably have a million things to do,” Ella said, looking around the club.

Lucifer followed her gaze for a moment, and then back to her, “I have a capable staff,” he said dismissively. “Would you like to hear more?” he asked her.

“Absolutely,” Ella answered enthusiastically.  

“Detective?” he asked.

Chloe wasn’t sure why he was asking her, but she answered, “I’d love to hear more,” and she meant it.  

He downed his drink and headed back to the piano, the club music fading out again for the change in a way that blended perfectly.  The waitress brought him more drinks, lining them up on the piano. 

Chloe couldn’t stop watching him. She was reasonably familiar with Lucifer’s moods by now, but she’d never seen him like this, never this content and at peace with himself. Song after song he played, his attention was focused fully on his music, his entire being poured into the songs he played. The selections ranged from more classics from the seventies, blues, and current popular music.

The waitress returned and brought Chloe and Ella more drinks, standing at the table with them for a moment to watch her boss. “It’s good to see him like this; he hasn’t been this enthusiastic about performing in years,” she said smiling at Ella and Chloe before moving on.  

Lucifer came back to them when he was done and had another drink at their table. But it was getting late, and Chloe and Ella still had to wake up early the next morning. “See you at work tomorrow?” Chloe asked.

“Of course, Detective.”  He walked them to the exit, waiting with them as they caught their Uber. And when Chloe looked back, she saw him still standing there smoking a cigarette until the car turned the corner and they traveled out of sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Tumblr: maiamt.tumblr.com


End file.
